The Yule Ball Woes
by bexzilla36
Summary: After Ron and Hermione's fight during the Yule Ball, Draco seems to want to anger Hermione even more. As the argument goes on, he's acting stranger and stranger. What can it be? After all, she's only a filthy mudblood. Dramione one shot, two endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick, little oneshot, I hope you guys like :3 I used the movies dialogue because I prefer it hehe. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, le sigh.**

The Yule Ball Woes

Draco mused through the Hogwarts corridors as the Yule Ball dance came to a close with his henchman Crabbe and Goyle at his faithful side. Both Crabbe and Goyle surprisingly had dates with some Slytherin girls who mostly bounced awkwardly on their heels most of the evening to the beat of the music. The sounds had died down now and the floors were filled with streamers and dates were running around to have some last minute fun. Draco, however, strutted with his head held high and hands in his pockets with his two mates. He had come to the ball accompanied by Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin who seemed to admire the very ground Draco walked on. He could spit out chewed up food and she'd find something cute about it. He never complained though, he liked the attention she gave him, it made him feel like the justified important man he was. But the snogging that happened before didn't exactly go as planned...

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco coughed awkwardly, "is snogging supposed to be so...so..."

"Incredible?"

"Awesome?"

Draco made a disgusted grunt, "_Wet_! It was like a dog slobbering on me for an hour."

Both Crabbe and Goyle gave small chuckled and with shifty eyes fumbled through their words on how snogging should feel. _Passionate. Fireworks. Fun. Freedom. Happy feelings_. They even came across the term_ Bow Chicka Wow Wow_. Eventually, Draco glared, his grey eyes cold, like a wolf, and threw his arm up at them, "As if you two would know anything! How far did you get with your dates anyway? A handshake?" Both of the boys stayed quiet, not sure having even gotten that much contact and Draco went on, "Well, who do you think was the hottest girl at least?"

"Fleur!" both nearly yelled in unison, giving off a harsh look to each other, as if either were close to snagging a girl like that from Beauxbatons, let alone a part-veela.

Draco sniggered slightly, "She is a sight. All the _champions_" he nearly spit the word, "had the worst dates. Diggory with the bookworm, Fleur with that Ravenclaw git, _Potter,_" another spit, "with Parvati, if he couldn't get any lower. Then Krum! I thought he'd pick someone at least cute, you know. He had quite a pick and he chooses that mudblood Granger! What is wrong with people?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with Draco as they started insulting the girl's appearance, frizzy hair, large front teeth, which had recently been shrunk down to a normal size, and a frumpy appearance. No one, however, commented at how different and majestic she looked tonight.

"You think Krum snogged her?" Crabbe asked of curious to which Draco smacked him in the back of the head, hard.

"Don't even think about that! _Disgusting_," Draco did a very fine impression of himself gagging, "The most they did tonight was dance, surely. I'm surprised her and Weasel weren't going together, did you see his dress robes? I knew he was poor, but I actually _almost_ felt sorry for the blood traitor."

Goyle and Crabbe didn't add on much to the conversation, merely agreeing to everything that crawled out of Draco's troublesome mouth and Goyle finally decided on faking a yawn to get out of the conversation, "I'll be going to bed, Draco."

"Me too!" Crabbe squeaked, not wanting to be away from his friend. Alone, Draco would rip him to shreds.

Draco scoffed, "It's not even that late...well fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. Pansy is probably looking for me to say goodnight..." He gave a wiggle of his eyebrows just to rub it in that his date would do anything for him while his friend's dates probably inched away all night. Both boys forced laughs before scurrying away quickly. When gone, Draco picked up his head and heaved a large sigh, Pansy probably wasn't looking for him, she was gushing to her friends, most likely, about how she kissed Draco Malfoy. He hoped she'd leave out the part of how absolutely horrible it was, to him at least, and he hoped that not all tongues felt like that when together. It would be gentlemen enough to go find her and at least walk her to the common room, though, and Malfoys were gentlemen. He walked around the corridors cooing, "Pansy...Pansy!" and when he was about to turn a corner he had started to hear yells of pure rage coming from the girl he knew to be quite small and mousey.

Before the screams erupted she heard an angry voice which belonged to none other than poor, scruffy Ron Weasley who drawled, "He's using you..." The way he spoke was like he was foreseeing some type of danger, bringing on a warning. Draco made sure not to keep walking any farther and stayed perfectly hidden behind the wall. It was always fun to witness a little brawl, and he could use any harsh words said in any upcoming arguments.

An ugly retort came from the foul, mudblood Hermione Granger, "How dare you? Besides I can take care of myself!" Draco had to agree, he traced his cheek that was met with Hermione's fierce punch only last year after a few childish taunts. She was really a madwoman in Draco's eyes.

Ron Weasley kept up his bored, disapproving voice, "Doubt it, he's way too old." Who is he speaking about? Draco thought before concluding it to be Krum. _What is this_, Draco squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose, _some kind of jealousy_?

"What?" Hermione sounded appalled, her voice growing louder, "_What_? That's what you think?"

"Yeah thats what I think," Draco was positive Ron was asking for a slap and Draco couldn't deny, it wouldn't be a horrible sight to witness, quite exciting actually. Ron was just rivaling Granger up, anyway.

Hermione sucked in a big breathe of air and growled, "You know the solution then, don't you?"

"Go on," Ron pressed her.

The words came out of Hermione way too fast and for most of it she couldn't look Ron in the eye, "Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" Draco could feel his body go stiff, wasn't this quarrel sounding like it was between an old married couple? Draco inched his head around the wall, completely anxious for Weasley's reaction.

Ron stood there, a blank face written with dim wit, "Well, well that's not...that's just completely off the point," his voice broke at 'point' and sounded completely relieved when the hero he always seemed to be playing sidekick to showed up, "Harry!"

Harry couldn't even bother to get in a word before Hermione was on the attack, "Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed, _both_ of you!" she shoved Harry to Ron and The Boy Who Lived seem to have the look of a confused puppy dog not understanding a new trick. He was clearly clueless. Hermione faced her back to them, wiping newly forming tears from her eyes, not wanting any makeup to run or show a sign of weakness in her.

Ron couldn't leave without muttering a few last words, "They get scary when they get older"

"Ron, you spoil _everything_!" Hermione snapped almost chasing after them, but they started running already, in fear for their lives. She sat down on the bottom of some stairs, oblivious to the few people around her. She was just so angry. Her night was ruined, because of a stupid ginger who she just couldn't help be around. Draco seized this as an opportunity, she'd had ruin countless of his days before, it was time to take her stability from broken to shattered.

He walked out of his space behind the wall, clapping menacingly, "Granger, have a fight with Weasel, did you?" he had shot a furious stare at the few people tagging along and they nearly sprinted as fast as Ron and Harry. They didn't want any part of what any clash was about to happen.

"How much did you hear?" Hermione hissed and before giving him a moment to answer threatened, "I've got my wand, you know!"

Draco took an inferior step back, he knew she was a mudblood, but couldn't deny how powerful she really could be, "I'm just an observer. You two don't have to be biting each other's heads off-"

"You don't have to be snooping!" Hermione stood up, "Leave!"

Draco sneered, "This really isn't _Hermione's_ _Corridor_ so I can stay if I want-"

"_I said leave_!" Hermione screamed so loud her echo left Draco's ears ringing, "How many times do you need to make an ass out of yourself before you understand I don't care!"

"People who don't care don't normally punch people or raise their wands, barbaric mud-"

Hermione ran right up to Draco and was nose to nose with him and seethed under her breath, "I was born by two muggle parents. No, I'm not a pureblood, not even a half blood, but I'm a _smarter_, _more powerful_, _stronger_, and a _better_ wizard than you'll _ever_ be. And I don't need to hide behind my Daddy."

Malfoy stood where he was, his face twitching in absolute rage but breathed a sigh of relief and gave off a quick laugh before turning back to a serious tone, "Just wait...you'll be dead by seventh year. _He_ won't stand for mudbloods."

"_He'll_ be dead and you and your family will be rotting in Azkaban-"

"Stop speaking about my family!"

"Then stop speaking about mine!" Hermione turned her back to Draco and sat right back on the stairs, fists clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white.

There was an awkward silence, neither of the two talked or moved for the next few minutes. No stares were sent, or any kind of motions, they just stood there. Hatred illuminated off both sides, however, but neither decided to feed the fight more. Draco, finally spoke up, "Why were you and Weasel fighting? Was it Krum?"

Hermione's face flushed a deep shade of red, out of anger and embarrassment. She hid her eyes, making a barrier with her and looking the other way, "It's none of your business, Draco!"

"So, it was," Draco smirked, victorious, "Out of all the people Krum could of chose, he chose you, how disastrous."

Hermione flung her head towards him, the whites of her eyes stained red and her body shaking, "How far will you go? Why can't you leave!"

For a moment, Draco was stunned. He never actually had seen a girl this upset, cheeks stained with tears and herself out of breath. Draco was so shocked, he didn't want a girl crying, all he wanted was to yell a bit more, but now he was trying to make her feel better, "Stop! It's not like you didn't look nice tonight, stop whaling! Granger, you're embarrassing yourself!"

Hermione was still whimpering, and was crying so hard that she missed the small compliment, "Shut it! I'm so tired of you and Harry and Ronald!"

"Harry is a twit and Weasley's hopelessly in love with you, so you shut it, complaining about your idiotic friends is so useless."

"Harry is not a twit," Hermione had stopped crying and was finishing wiping away all the loose tears and even managed a humorless laugh, "And Ron is not in love with me. He can't even ask me to a damn ball."

"You didn't realize he was staring at you the whole time though, did you?" Draco challenged her and Hermione met him with a gasp.

"No...really?"

"Yeah, he's pretty pathetic, really. Krum was practically being mutilated in that small mind of his. He's just a jealous moron, you moron."

"No!" Hermione stayed shocked, in complete disbelief Ron had been watching her, but then her mouth twitched upwards, "and he's not pathetic. He's an idiot, you should get it right."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," Draco was grumbling rubbing his temples, tired of all the drama he had thrusted upon himself, "Are you done with your episode?"

Hermione gave a feeble nod.

"We agree Weasley's an idiot?"

Another nod.

"And that we still hate each other?"

Hermione stopped her head in mid nod.

"What?" Draco nearly yelped, "I still think you're a dirty no good mudblood! Just because I don't want a girl crying right beside doesn't mean anything! You're perfectly ugly when you're eyes aren't spilling out tears and just now, oh my God, it was horrible!"

The young witch merely strode up to the pureblood wizard and gave him a small smile. She reached for his hand which he first pulled away in disgust, but she forcefully grabbed it and shook it, "Thank you, Draco."

"For what?" he grabbed his hand away, wiping it on his robe as if she had just spread him a virus.

"You said I looked nice tonight. Thank you," and with that she walked off, to her corridor as if nothing had ever happened. Draco felt speechless, Hermione was thanking him? He thought she had drowned herself in too many tears to hear that small compliment slip out. Before she disappeared from view she turned around and said, "But I'm not sorry for punching you. You still very much deserved that, _cockroach_." at the word cockroach, she smiled remembering the past thought and Draco's hand reached up to the cheek she swung at as it began to grow very hot under his skin.

_What a filthy mudblood_ Draco thought with an astonished glare,_ A curious, filthy mudblood._

But as he walked back to his common room, his hand never left his cheek.

**This thought just popped in my head tonight and I was like let's write! I like how this turned out, but it was quite hard to write because I don't understand Dramione, at all, but I like challenges so..woohoo. Please review, I'd like to know how I did portraying everything!**


	2. Second Ending

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**So, I kept up the first chapter which was more of a friendship one shot and a kind reviewer informed me it wasn't a romantic Dramione one shot like I originally planned. So I'm keeping the first chapter of it ending more questioning, and this will end more romantic(:**

The Yule Ball Woes

Draco mused through the Hogwarts corridors as the Yule Ball dance came to a close with his henchman Crabbe and Goyle at his faithful side. Both Crabbe and Goyle surprisingly had dates with some Slytherin girls who mostly bounced awkwardly on their heels most of the evening to the beat of the music. The sounds had died down now and the floors were filled with streamers and dates were running around to have some last minute fun. Draco, however, strutted with his head held high and hands in his pockets with his two mates. He had come to the ball accompanied by Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin who seemed to admire the very ground Draco walked on. He could spit out chewed up food and she'd find something cute about it. He never complained though, he liked the attention she gave him, it made him feel like the justified important man he was. But the snogging that happened before didn't exactly go as planned...

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco coughed awkwardly, "is snogging supposed to be so...so..."

"Incredible?"

"Awesome?"

Draco made a disgusted grunt, "_Wet_! It was like a dog slobbering on me for an hour."

Both Crabbe and Goyle gave small chuckled and with shifty eyes fumbled through their words on how snogging should feel. _Passionate. Fireworks. Fun. Freedom. Happy feelings_. They even came across the term_ Bow Chicka Wow Wow_. Eventually, Draco glared, his grey eyes cold, like a wolf, and threw his arm up at them, "As if you two would know anything! How far did you get with your dates anyway? A handshake?" Both of the boys stayed quiet, not sure having even gotten that much contact and Draco went on, "Well, who do you think was the hottest girl at least?"

"Fleur!" both nearly yelled in unison, giving off a harsh look to each other, as if either were close to snagging a girl like that from Beauxbatons, let alone a part-veela.

Draco sniggered slightly, "She is a sight. All the _champions_" he nearly spit the word, "had the worst dates. Diggory with the bookworm, Fleur with that Ravenclaw git, _Potter,_" another spit, "with Parvati, if he couldn't get any lower. Then Krum! I thought he'd pick someone at least cute, you know. He had quite a pick and he chooses that mudblood Granger! What is wrong with people?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with Draco as they started insulting the girl's appearance, frizzy hair, large front teeth, which had recently been shrunk down to a normal size, and a frumpy appearance. No one, however, commented at how different and majestic she looked tonight.

"You think Krum snogged her?" Crabbe asked of curious to which Draco smacked him in the back of the head, hard.

"Don't even think about that! _Disgusting_," Draco did a very fine impression of himself gagging, "The most they did tonight was dance, surely. I'm surprised her and Weasel weren't going together, did you see his dress robes? I knew he was poor, but I actually _almost_ felt sorry for the blood traitor."

Goyle and Crabbe didn't add on much to the conversation, merely agreeing to everything that crawled out of Draco's troublesome mouth and Goyle finally decided on faking a yawn to get out of the conversation, "I'll be going to bed, Draco."

"Me too!" Crabbe squeaked, not wanting to be away from his friend. Alone, Draco would rip him to shreds.

Draco scoffed, "It's not even that late...well fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. Pansy is probably looking for me to say goodnight..." He gave a wiggle of his eyebrows just to rub it in that his date would do anything for him while his friend's dates probably inched away all night. Both boys forced laughs before scurrying away quickly. When gone, Draco picked up his head and heaved a large sigh, Pansy probably wasn't looking for him, she was gushing to her friends, most likely, about how she kissed Draco Malfoy. He hoped she'd leave out the part of how absolutely horrible it was, to him at least, and he hoped that not all tongues felt like that when together. It would be gentlemen enough to go find her and at least walk her to the common room, though, and Malfoys were gentlemen. He walked around the corridors cooing, "Pansy...Pansy!" and when he was about to turn a corner he had started to hear yells of pure rage coming from the girl he knew to be quite small and mousey.

Before the screams erupted she heard an angry voice which belonged to none other than poor, scruffy Ron Weasley who drawled, "He's using you..." The way he spoke was like he was foreseeing some type of danger, bringing on a warning. Draco made sure not to keep walking any farther and stayed perfectly hidden behind the wall. It was always fun to witness a little brawl, and he could use any harsh words said in any upcoming arguments.

An ugly retort came from the foul, mudblood Hermione Granger, "How dare you? Besides I can take care of myself!" Draco had to agree, he traced his cheek that was met with Hermione's fierce punch only last year after a few childish taunts. She was really a madwoman in Draco's eyes.

Ron Weasley kept up his bored, disapproving voice, "Doubt it, he's way too old." Who is he speaking about? Draco thought before concluding it to be Krum. _What is this_, Draco squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose, _some kind of jealousy_?

"What?" Hermione sounded appalled, her voice growing louder, "_What_? That's what you think?"

"Yeah thats what I think," Draco was positive Ron was asking for a slap and Draco couldn't deny, it wouldn't be a horrible sight to witness, quite exciting actually. Ron was just rivaling Granger up, anyway.

Hermione sucked in a big breathe of air and growled, "You know the solution then, don't you?"

"Go on," Ron pressed her.

The words came out of Hermione way too fast and for most of it she couldn't look Ron in the eye, "Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" Draco could feel his body go stiff, wasn't this quarrel sounding like it was between an old married couple? Draco inched his head around the wall, completely anxious for Weasley's reaction.

Ron stood there, a blank face written with dim wit, "Well, well that's not...that's just completely off the point," his voice broke at 'point' and sounded completely relieved when the hero he always seemed to be playing sidekick to showed up, "Harry!"

Harry couldn't even bother to get in a word before Hermione was on the attack, "Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed, _both_ of you!" she shoved Harry to Ron and The Boy Who Lived seem to have the look of a confused puppy dog not understanding a new trick. He was clearly clueless. Hermione faced her back to them, wiping newly forming tears from her eyes, not wanting any makeup to run or show a sign of weakness in her.

Ron couldn't leave without muttering a few last words, "They get scary when they get older"

"Ron, you spoil _everything_!" Hermione snapped almost chasing after them, but they started running already, in fear for their lives. She sat down on the bottom of some stairs, oblivious to the few people around her. She was just so angry. Her night was ruined, because of a stupid ginger who she just couldn't help be around. Draco seized this as an opportunity, she'd had ruin countless of his days before, it was time to take her stability from broken to shattered.

He walked out of his space behind the wall, clapping menacingly, "Granger, have a fight with Weasel, did you?" he had shot a furious stare at the few people tagging along and they nearly sprinted as fast as Ron and Harry. They didn't want any part of what any clash was about to happen.

"How much did you hear?" Hermione hissed and before giving him a moment to answer threatened, "I've got my wand, you know!"

Draco took an inferior step back, he knew she was a mudblood, but couldn't deny how powerful she really could be, "I'm just an observer. You two don't have to be biting each other's heads off-"

"You don't have to be snooping!" Hermione stood up, "Leave!"

Draco sneered, "This really isn't _Hermione's_ _Corridor_ so I can stay if I want-"

"_I said leave_!" Hermione screamed so loud her echo left Draco's ears ringing, "How many times do you need to make an ass out of yourself before you understand I don't care!"

"People who don't care don't normally punch people or raise their wands, barbaric mud-"

Hermione ran right up to Draco and was nose to nose with him and seethed under her breath, "I was born by two muggle parents. No, I'm not a pureblood, not even a half blood, but I'm a _smarter_, _more powerful_, _stronger_, and a _better_ wizard than you'll _ever_ be. And I don't need to hide behind my Daddy."

Malfoy stood where he was, his face twitching in absolute rage but breathed a sigh of relief and gave off a quick laugh before turning back to a serious tone, "Just wait...you'll be dead by seventh year. _He_ won't stand for mudbloods."

"_He'll_ be dead and you and your family will be rotting in Azkaban-"

"Stop speaking about my family!"

"Then stop speaking about mine!" Hermione turned her back to Draco and sat right back on the stairs, fists clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white.

There was an awkward silence, neither of the two talked or moved for the next few minutes. No stares were sent, or any kind of motions, they just stood there. Hatred illuminated off both sides, however, but neither decided to feed the fight more. Draco, finally spoke up, "Why were you and Weasel fighting? Was it Krum?"

Hermione's face flushed a deep shade of red, out of anger and embarrassment. She hid her eyes, making a barrier with her and looking the other way, "It's none of your business, Draco!"

"So, it was," Draco smirked, victorious, "Out of all the people Krum could of chose, he chose you, how disastrous."

Hermione flung her head towards him, the whites of her eyes stained red and her body shaking, "How far will you go? Why can't you leave!"

For a moment, Draco was stunned. He never actually had seen a girl this upset, cheeks stained with tears and herself out of breath. Draco was so shocked, he didn't want a girl crying, all he wanted was to yell a bit more, but now he was trying to make her feel better, "Stop! It's not like you didn't look nice tonight, stop whaling! Granger, you're embarrassing yourself!"

Hermione was still whimpering, and was crying so hard that she missed the small compliment, "Shut it! I'm so tired of you and Harry and Ronald!"

"Harry is a twit and Weasley's hopelessly in love with you, so you shut it, complaining about your idiotic friends is so useless."

"Harry is not a twit," Hermione had stopped crying and was finishing wiping away all the loose tears and even managed a humorless laugh, "And Ron is not in love with me. He can't even ask me to a damn ball."

"You didn't realize he was staring at you the whole time though, did you?" Draco challenged her and Hermione met him with a gasp.

"No...really?"

"Yeah, he's pretty pathetic, really. Krum was practically being mutilated in that small mind of his. He's just a jealous moron, you moron."

"No!" Hermione stayed shocked, in complete disbelief Ron had been watching her, but then her mouth twitched upwards, "and he's not pathetic. He's an idiot, you should get it right."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," Draco was grumbling rubbing his temples, tired of all the drama he had thrusted upon himself, "Are you done with your episode?"

Hermione gave a feeble nod.

"We agree Weasley's an idiot?"

Another nod.

"And that we still hate each other?"

Hermione stopped her head in mid nod.

"What?" Draco nearly yelped, "I still think you're a dirty no good mudblood! Just because I don't want a girl crying right beside doesn't mean anything! You're perfectly ugly when you're eyes aren't spilling out tears and just now, oh my God, it was horrible!"

The young witch merely strode up to the pureblood wizard and gave him a small smile. She reached for his hand which he first pulled away in disgust, but she forcefully grabbed it and literately pulled Draco in a strong hug. She held him so tight that every muscle in his body seemed to be on fire. He was wrangling to get away in fear, "W-What? What is this! Get off me."

"Did you really mean it?" Hermione said in a hushed whispered.

"Yes I do! _Get off me_."

Hermione finally released him and her eyes didn't move from his, "That I looked nice tonight. You said I did, but I know you really think I'm ugly."

"Granger," Draco was very cautious, petrified really. This girl's mood changed from hysterically crying to affectionately hugging, he was afraid next would be dangerously killing, "you're a know-it-all, bookworm, class pet, stubborn, angry, punching freak with untidy hair and-"

"Oh Draco, I can't stand you!" Hermione was finally done, he really was a lost cause and began stomping away, but didn't expect her arm to be snagged away from Draco.

He rolled his eyes, "Idiot, let me finish, why don't you? I was going to say all those things and then tell you, you _did_ look nice tonight. Your dress was..." he racked his mind for an appropriate word, "adequate."

"_What_?" Hermione's eyes bulged and pointed a finger at Draco accusingly, "You're not Draco Malfoy, _are_ you? Is someone using a polyjuice potion? This isn't funny!"

A dramatic sigh escaped Draco's lips, "You really are dumb. Weasel and you will be quite happy together-"

"No," Hermione slumped her shoulders and leaned against a wall with a newly found glare crossing her normally warm brown eyes, "he doesn't like me."

"Are you daft? I've been saying this whole night he does! What would you rather believe? That I like you?"

"It seems probable."

Draco froze. What? _What_? "WHAT?"

"It's like the kindergarten rule. If a boy is mean to a girl then he likes her. You show more of an attraction to me than Ron-"

"Stop!" Draco took the girl by the shoulders and shook her violently, "Don't ever say that again! I only like purebloods-"

"Like Pansy?"

Draco ignored the sly hit, "I could kiss you right now and walk away with the same distaste for you in my mouth and you'd be positively enamored!" When Hermione made a small disbelieving noise Draco took this as a challenge, "Don't believe me, huh? I'll show you Granger."

And their lips collided.

And Draco's world crashed.

His lips were sparking and an absolute flame erupted inside him, and what did he feel? _Fireworks_? Like Crabbe and Goyle were insinuating? His lips moved against hers and neither pulled away. The moment was so intense, but every single emotion was crammed in to this one kiss. Their anger, hatred, and despise for each other didn't disappear, it merely made the kiss more passionate. And most importantly, unlike Pansy, _it wasn't wet_. Draco didn't want it to end.

What he thought should go on forever was ended in a breathless Hermione pulling away, "W-Well?"

Draco couldn't talk. He was speechless. Did he actually like sharing a kiss, a _snog_ with Hermione, mudblood, Granger.

Hermione repeated, more confidence in her voice, "Well?"

"I kiss you," Draco stated the obvious, "And you kissed me. _We_ kissed each other."

"Yeah, I was afraid you missed that part..." Hermione chuckled, a little afraid. Was Draco just setting himself up to explode? Is that why he was being so calm, "And do you still hate me?"

"O-Of course!" his shaky voice and stutters didn't sound rather assured though.

"Good."

"_Good._" He was losing his mind. Something was wrong with him.

"Well," Hermione, face still red with embarrassment coughed, "I'm going to bed, goodnight Draco."

"N-Night...mud...blood," but Draco couldn't just let her walk away, The way she swayed her body made his brain rack even more. He needed something else. For a second time tonight, he snagged her, this time by the hand, and pulled the smart, emotional, know-it-all in a bone crushing hug.

"Dr-Draco?"

"Shut up."

And she did. For once, she didn't fire back a retort or try to anger him. They both stayed quiet, and they both stayed, quiet, wrapped in to each other's arms. The only mumblings heard was Draco's uneasy voice going, "You looked pretty tonight."

"T-Thank you."

When they finally released each other Draco grabbed Hermione's chin and bore his eyes in to her, "You are not to tell anyone what happened tonight."

"The same for you!"

And Draco kissed her one more time. A little peck which Hermione didn't object to. She gave him a second. And before leaning down for a third, a shrill voice scared both fourth years in a jump, "Draco! What are you doing with _her_? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Draco wanted to absolutely die. Pansy really had great timing, didn't she, "P-Pansy. I looked for you, and, and Granger was here, she was here..."

"I was crying and this _cockroach_ came to make matters worse," Draco's eyes bulged at how good of an actor and 180 turn of emotions Hermione could do as she pushed him to the impatient Slytherin girl, "Take him."

"Don't touch him!" Pansy grabbed Draco by the arm protectively, "Let's go, Draco, it stinks of mudbloods."

"Y-Yes," Draco was still in a daze stumbling after his date, thinking about how delightful some mudbloods could be. His lips still burned and wished for just one more kiss. Pansy seemed intent on having just one more snog, but Draco wouldn't allow it. He loved how his lips tingled now, and how every part of his body Hermione touched seemed to be on fire.

What a madwoman she was.

_Hermione Granger._

He really wanted another kiss.

**So...was this ending better? Please review!**


End file.
